gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 5: War Zone
Super Smash Bros. 5: War Zone (スーパースマッシュブラザーズ5：戦争ゾーン) is a fighting/beat em' up game developed by Sora Ltd., Team Ninja, and Bandai Namco Games, with assistance from tri-Crescendo, and published by Nintendo for Nintendo Switch. The game is the sixth installment of the sequels of Super Smash Bros. series. It is created and directed by creator and game director Masahiro Sakurai. Like the rest of the series, Super Smash Bros. 5: War Zone ''are non-traditional fighting games where players use different attacks to weaken their opponents and knock them out of an arena. The games are crossover titles that feature characters, items, costumes/outfits, music, and stages from various Nintendo franchises, including ''Mario, Donkey Kong, Pokémon, Fire Emblem, Kirby, Metroid, Star Fox, The Legend of Zelda, Kid Icarus, F-Zero, 1080°, ''and ''Animal Crossing among others, as well as from major multi-allience party franchises, including Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog, Bayonetta, Virtua Fighter, ''and Rent-A-Hero'', Capcom's Mega Man and Street Fighter, Bandai Namco's Pac-Man,'' Tekken, Soul Calibur, SNK's ''Psycho Soldier, Fatal Fury, The King of Fighters, Samurai Showdown, and'' Dragon Gal,'' Koei Tecmo's'' Ninja Gaiden, Dead or Alive, and, Samurai Warriors,'' and Square Enix's Final Fantasy VII. New features including 12 person battle royal, custom characters as playable fighters, the return of the story mode from the last game from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and customizable special moves for every characters. Gameplay Like in previous games in the series, Super Smash Bros. is a multiplayer fighting game in which the players use various attacks, techniques, and items to deal damage to their opponents and knock their opponents out of the arena. As a character's damage percentage increases, they fly back further when attacked, and may eventually be knocked far enough out of the playing field to be knocked out. To assist players during battle, items sometimes appear on the battlefield if turned on, most of which represent the various video games represented in the series. An item called a Smash Ball allows players to use a powerful, character-specific attack, otherwise known as the "Final Smash". Another item is an Assist Trophy, which summons various non-playable characters from a represented series onto the field to assist the summoner. Both of them were previously introduced in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Like its predecessors, Super Smash Bros. features collectible in-game trophies based on characters or items seen in various Nintendo or third-party games. Each stage now features an alternate Omega form, which replaces the stage's layout with a flat surface with ledges on both sides and removes all stage hazards, similar to the stage "Final Destination", which is a medium-sized stage that is completely flat and features no hazards. New to the series is the ability to customize existing characters, custom characters, and Mii Fighters, altering their attacks, giving them unique power-ups, and customizable appearance, as well as certain items earned in specific modes. The game support local and online multiplayer. Whereas local and online matches with friends have fully customizable rules, online matches with strangers are divided into two modes: "For Fun" and "For Glory." For Fun features random stages and items, with time matches only and Omega stages omitted, while For Glory features stock matches with no items exclusively on Omega stages and features both standard Smash and 1-on-1 battles, all of which the player's wins and losses are recorded from For Glory. Additionally, solo play once again features Classic mode, which features an intensity setting directly influenced by Masahiro Sakurai's previous project Kid Icarus: Uprising, in which players can make the game more difficult by spending in-game currency in order to earn greater rewards. This game returns with two game modes. Target Blast has players beat up a ticking bomb before launching it into a set of targets, with the goal of earning as many points as possible by causing chain reactions. Trophy Rush has players clear out falling crates to build up a Fever meter and quickly earn new trophies and customization items. In addition to a moderation system to prevent griefing, the game features an online ranking system called "Global Smash Power" for a player's solo mode score, which shows how many other players someone has outscored, rather than listing their position on a leaderboard. Although the game does not feature a ranking system for online matches, matchmaking between players of similar skill levels was returned. Online also features Spectator Mode, where spectators can place bets on other players to win more gold, and Conquest, in which players can support selected characters by playing as them online, earning rewards if their supported team wins, and earning bonus rewards for going on a win streak. Platform-specific features This game features high-definition graphics (native 1920x1080p) and a special mode that allows up to twelve combatants simultaneously. This mode is reinstated to certain larger stages and made a debut to be played online from the previous games, though additional stages were made available for eight players via post-release update patches. Various modes such as Classic mode, feature some modes allowing two players to play cooperatively or against each other in other modes. The game also features some returning game modes, Smash Tour, Special Orders Event Mode, Stadium, and Tourney Mode. Smash Tour is a traditional board game-type mode in which up to four players assemble a team of fighters that they pick up on the board. Players have the ability to change size of the game board, the number of turns, and choose if they allow to have custom characters on the board (not including Miis). In this mode, players earn stat increasing power-ups, triggering various battles and events along the way. Special Orders is a series of challenges set by Master Hand and Crazy Hand, which players can attempt to earn rewards. Each time a battle is won, the reward and the stakes will rise, but if a round is lost, all accumulated prizes will remain the same and currently instead of being lost. In Event Mode, one or two players can participate in themed challenges, moving along the path by completion. The game has vast compatibility with some various controllers, including Classic Controller, Classic Controller Pro, and more. Returning features unique to this version include Special Smash, allowing for unique rules, Stage Builder and Photo mode, which allow players to create personalized stages and dioramas, and full versions of classic games in a "Masterpieces" gallery. Mode Characters Returning/Veterans * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Rosalina * Yoshi * Bowser/Koopa * Bowser Jr./The Koopalings * Wario * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Link * Zelda * Sheik * Ganondorf * Samus Aran * Zero Suit Samus * Kirby * Meta Knight * King Dedede * Fox McCloud * Falco Lombardi * Wolf O'Donnell * Pikachu * Jigglypuff * Charizard * Mewtwo * Lucario * Greninja * Captain Falcon * Marth * Roy * Ike * Lucina * Robin * Corrin * Ness * Lucas * Pit * Palutena * Villager * Wii Fit Trainer * Little Mac * R.O.B. * Mr. Game and Watch * Sonic * Bayonetta * Shulk * Pac-Man * Ryu * Cloud Strife Newcomers * Daisy * Waluigi * Dixie Kong * Tiny Kong * Lana * Linkie * Krystal * Jody Summer * Mrs. Arrow * Shantae * Rob Haywood * Ricky Winterborn * Kensuke Kimachi * Rouge The Bat * Sarah Bryant * Rent-A-Hero * Jin Kazama * Patroklos Alexander * Mega Man X * Zero * Chun-Li * Cammy White * Tifa Lockhart * Athena Asamiya * Terry Bogard * Kyo Kusanagi * Nakoruru * Mui Mui * Hayabusa * Momiji * Hitomi * Naotora Ii Costume Stage Normal/Modern * Battlefield * Super Battlefield * Final Destination * Super Final Destination * Neo Esaka * Southtown * Sky Tokyo City * Mishima Building Music Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo NX Category:Nintendo NX Games Category:NX Games Category:Nintendo Nx Category:Mario Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Mario Series Category:Donkey Kong Category:Donkey Kong Series Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Metroid Category:Yoshi Category:Kirby (Series) Category:Star Fox Category:Pokemon Category:F-Zero Category:Fire Emblem Category:Kid Icarus Category:Punch-Out Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:Capcom Category:Bandai Namco Category:Bandai Category:Namco Bandai Category:Namco Category:SNK Category:Tecmo Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Tecmo Koei Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Beat 'em Up Category:"E 10+" Rated Category:"E10+" Rated Category:E10+ Rated